memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Time Bureau
The Time Bureau is an organization whose goal is to protect the timeline, the supposed goal of its predecessor, the Time Masters. It is led by director Ava Sharpe and formerly by Wilbur Bennett and Rip Hunter. No one is above the laws of the Time Bureau, not even their founder Rip. The Bureau currently leaves the Legends alone as Mallus' machinations are a bigger concern than a team of time traveling blunderers. After the Legends defeated Mallus and fixed the anachronisms, the Time Bureau reached a more amicable working relationship with the team. Overview The Time Bureau was formed to carry on the Time Masters' goal to protect the timeline; however, unlike the corrupt Time Masters, the bureau put a value on morals, principles and human life. It's members use a device known as a time courier, that allows them to transport through time and space without the need of a timeship, however, despite this, they do possess timeships, but are much larger than the ones that were used by the Time Masters. Their field office is located in Star City and their headquarters in Washington, D.C., instead of the Vanishing Point. No one is above the Bureau's rules, not even their founder and co-director Rip Hunter; who was arrested and stripped of his status; due to his rogue actions that resulted in the deaths of several agents. Unlike their predecessors and the Legends, the bureau is protocol-centric, as evident in their motto, "the adventure is in the details", missions require approval, which takes a while. After a mission, successful or not, agents must make a report. In 2391, Hank Heywood provided funds for the completion of the fugitives' advanced containment facility. History After Rip left the Legends from their recent victory against the Legion of Doom, he went off to create a new group to replace the Time Masters, he then saw that the Legends' actions had created an abundance of anachronisms or people and things getting tossed throughout time, he spent five years looking for new recruits and setting up a base of operations, with his new Time Bureau, they set off to Los Angeles in 2390, where they began to take all the lost dinosaurs and displaced architectures, and restored them to their proper place and times, the Legends were relieved of their duties for six months, however, during this time, Julius Caesar was spotted in Aruba by Mick Rory. The Time Bureau attempted to handle it, but were unsuccessful, causing the Legends to reform and steal the Waverider, heading there to fix it, they were able to capture him, sending him back to his original time period, but accidentally sending him with a book detailing Roman history, including his murder. The Legends and Time Bureau were forced to team up, taking the book back and restoring the timeline. Soon after, Ava Sharpe had Gary Green follow the Legends to Wisconsin in 1870. He was soon noticed by them, being captured, he reported back to Sharpe, claiming under duress that everything was fine. Sharpe didn't believe him, boarding the Waverider herself, she was intercepted by Sara Lance. who she fought until the two grew tired. Eventually successfully fixing the anachronism, Agent Sharpe allowed them to leave freely, despite still not trusting them. Agent Green was sent to Seattle in 2442 to sort out some unregulated time travel. However, he was taken aboard the Waverider, causing Agent Sharpe to appear with a significantly larger time ship. When Sara Lance piloted the Waverider directly at the Time Bureau's ship, they were forced to time jump away. Following a recommendation by Director Hunter, Director Bennett sanctioned a large number of agents being sent to 1895 London to assist with a particularly unusual anachronism. However, they were all killed by a newly-resurrected Damien Darhk and his associates. Due to these events, Rip was arrested by Director Bennett and Agent Sharpe and stripped of his status. In return for the Legends turning him in, the Time Bureau called off the manhunt on the vigilante group. According to Agent Sharpe, after Rip's arrest and imprisonment, the Time Bureau quickly descended into disarray. Among the problems were disastrous missions to stop Damien and Nora Darhk, resulting in multiple agents dying at their hands. Sharpe later informed Sara that Rip managed to escape the prison and his current whereabouts are unknown. Rip Hunter had gone AWOL and Director Bennett ordered that he be found and arrested. When Rip made contact with Agent Sharpe and the Legends on the situation of Mallus, he tried to arrange a meeting with Bennett but he wouldn't have it and ordered that he be placed under immediate arrest. When Rip Hunter, Agent Sharpe, and Sara Lance tried to convince Bennett to listen as a group, he remained stubborn in his decision. However, he was then quickly killed by Grodd, making the position of Director fall into Sharpe's hands. Her first act was to re-instate Rip Hunter as an agent of the Bureau. Eventually, when Sara Lance decided the only way to use the six Totems of Zambesi to defeat Mallus was to release him from his time prison, Rip chose to support the plan but Sharpe refused to involve the Time Bureau in the undertaking. After Mallus physically manifests through Nora Darhk, Rip sacrifices himself to ensure the Legends could escape. After the Legends destroy Mallus with a giant Beebo, the Bureau proceeded to wipe the memories of the Roman soldiers, Pirates, and Vikings that Mallus had recruited and returned them to their proper time periods. The Time Bureau later provided Team Flash with technology to upgrade their tachyon enhancer to help Nora West-Allen return to her time period, though this went unused. Five months following the defeat of Mallus, the Time Bureau hosts a surprise party for the Legends at their Washington headquarters as thanks for fixing the last anachronism. Following the party, Sara troubles Gary to check the timeline for potential magical Fugitives. After the Legends determined that a unicorn caused a massacre at Woodstock 1969, Gary helps the Legends and John Constantine banish the creature to Hell. Subsequently, Gary told Sharpe about the unicorn, thus placing the Time Bureau on a new objective. Late one night, Sharpe found Nate Heywood staying at the Bureau because he had had nowhere else to go. At the same time, Sharpe was preparing for the Bureau's annual budget meeting with the Pentagon needed for the Fugitives crisis. Nate initially offered to help only to abstain when he realized the Bureau's military liaison was his own father Hank. Though Sharpe stressed to Hank the continued importance of the Bureau in maintaining the timestream, Gary ended up embarrassing her in his attempts to convince Hank of the existence of Magic. Hank threatened to shut the Bureau down unless he was presented with proof, leading Sharpe convincing Nate to stand up for himself. Ultimately, Nate is able to convince his father by bringing a pig that transforms into Ray Palmer as a result of the Legends thwarting the fairy godmother, Fairy Godmother, in the Salem witch trials. Known members Current members *Ava Sharpe (director) *Neil McNeil (agent) *London (agent) *Reyes (agent) *Dietel (agent) *Powell (agent) Former members *Wilbur Bennett (director; deceased) *Rip Hunter (founder, former director and agent; deceased) *Mona Wu (magical creature handler; fired; later joined the Legends) *Hank Heywood (funding department head and temporary director; deceased) *Nate Heywood/Steel (agent; rejoined the Legends) *Gary Green (agent) *Nora Darhk/Fairy Godmother (agent; accidentally sent to Hell by Gary; later joined the Legends) Known allies Current allies *Legends **Sara Lance/White Canary (leader) **Ray Palmer/The Atom **Mick Rory/Heat Wave **Gideon **Nate Heywood/Steel (former member) **John Constantine **Charlie **Mona Wu/Wolfie (former member) **Nora Darhk/Fairy Godmother (former member) *Gary Green (former member) **Behrad Tomaz *Kuasa/Vixen (operating in the present; enemy in former timeline) *Jefferson "Jax" Jackson (former member of the Legends; operating in 2395) *Helen of Troy (operating in 1253 B.C.) Former allies *Legends members **Martin Stein/Firestorm (former member of the Legends; deceased) **Leo Snart (former member of the Legends; returned to Earth-X) **Amaya Jiwe/Vixen (former member of the Legends; left to return to 1942) **Wally West/Kid Flash (former member of the Legends; left to focus on himself) **Zari Tomaz (former member of the Legends; alterations to the timeline kept her from ever meeting the Legends) Known enemies Current enemies *Time pirates Former enemies *Julius Caesar (operating in 49 B.C.; deceased as of 44 B.C.) *Kuasa (in an alternate timeline; turned ally in new timeline) *Grodd (comatose) *Damien Darhk (deceased) *Mallus (deceased) *Nora Darhk (turned ally and later member) *Gary Green (former member; turned enemy then ally) *Neron (deceased) *Tabitha/Fairy Godmother (deceased) *Magical fugitives (former enemies; currently residing in Heyworld) **Minotaur **Pùca **Frederic Category:Groups Category:Time travellers